Manga Band 3
Die deutsche Ausgabe des Elfen Lied Manga wurde von Tokyopop als Doppelband herausgegeben. Der erste deutsche Band enthält die Kapitel der original Bände 5 + 6, die am 19. August und 19. November 2003 in Japan erschienen sind. Die Kapitel wurden zuvor seit dem 6. Juni 2002 in der Japanischen Zeitschrift Weekly Young Jump veröffentlicht. Inhalt Leseprobe Kapitel Kapitel 39: Beseitigende Befehle vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Lucy/Nyu, Kurama, Nana Kouta sagt Lucy, von der er glaubt es sei Nyu, wie sehr er sich freut sie wieder gefunden zu haben. Lucy wundert sich, dass Kouta sich nicht daran erinnern kann, welchen Schmerz sie ihm zugefügt hat. Kouta fordert Lucy auf etwas zu sagen, stellt aber selbst fest, dass diese nichts anderes als "Nyu" sagen kann. Lucy antwortet in ihrer vulgären Art, was er da rede. Kouta und Yuka sind nun stark verwundert. Yuka vermutet, Nyu habe ihr Gedächtnis wieder erlangt, woraufhin Lucy sie erblickt, wieder erkennt und weg schlägt. Yuka sagt zu Kouta, sie wisse nicht was passiert sei, etwas habe sie geschlagen. Lucy, welche sieht wie Kouta Lucy tröstet, wird klar, dass sie nie eine Chance hatte mit Kouta zusammen zu sein. Sie verabschiedet sich mit den Worten, sie würde zurück nach Hause gehen, da sie sich an ein paar Dinge erinnert hat und sich ihre Wege deshalb jetzt trennen. Kouta versucht sie aufzuhalten mit den Worten, er und Yuka haben sich Sorgen gemacht als sie verschwunden war. Er macht ihr klar, dass ihr Zuhause das Haus der Kaedes ist. Lucy entgegnet, er müsse sich daran erinnern, was sie vor 8 Jahren seiner Familie angetan hat und verstehen, weshalb sie nicht bei ihm bleiben kann. Doch bevor sie Kouta vollends erzählen kann, was vor 8 Jahren passiert ist, wird sie wieder zu Nyu, welche Kouta stürmisch umarmt. Nyu möchte mehr umarmt werden, was Yuka, wenn auch nicht ganz erfreut darüber, zulässt. Kouta verspricht für immer mit Nyu zusammen zu bleiben. Nachdem die beiden eine längere Zeit nicht voneinander ablassen, werden sie von Yuka getrennt. Kurama befindet sich im Forschungslabor und steckt in einer schwierigen Situation. Direktor Kakuzawa hat ihm befohlen, Nana zu töten. Er geht also zu Nana, welche nackt ist und sagt ihr, dass es Zeit wird. Kapitel 40: Trennung vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Nana, Bandou Kurama sagt zu Nana, dass sie gleich untersucht wird und erinnert sich an Direktor Kakuzawas Worte zurück, denen nach jeder Silpelit getötet werden muss, bevor er ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht und zu einer Bedrohung für die Menschheit wird und es keine Ausnahme aus persönlichen Gründen geben dürfe, wie es bei Nana und Kurama der Fall ist. Kurama lügt Nana an, in dem er ihr sagt, sie werde nach der Untersuchung, in der sie eine Spritze bekommt, wieder gegen Lucy kämpfen können. Nana ist bereit das für ihren "Papa" Kurama hinter sich zu bringen. Nana bekommt die Spritze und verabschiedet sich mit einem "Leb wohl" von Kurama, welchem jetzt bewusst wird, dass Nana die ganze Zeit wusste, dass sie eingeschläfert wird. Kurama bereut nun was er getan hat. Am nächsten Morgen läuft Bandou am Strand entlang und sammelt Müll. Er erblickt einen Sarg-förmigen Behälter auf den er zuläuft. Dem Behälter entsteigt Nana, welche einen Zettel erblickt, auf dem Kurama ihr mitteilt, er habe sie entkommen lassen, da er sie nicht töten könnte. Es tue ihm Leid sie belogen zu haben, aber es sei zu schwer für ihn gewesen. Sie soll brav sein und ein gutes Leben mit dem Geld führen, das er ihr beigelegt hat. Lucy soll er vergessen und auf keinen Fall Aufsehen erregen. Sollte sie dies befolgen würde er bald zu ihr zurückkehren und mit ihr zusammen leben. Nana beginnt zu weinen wird aber von Bandou überrascht, welcher hinter ihr auftaucht und wissen möchte, was das für Hörner auf ihrem Kopf sind. Er zieht seine Waffe und droht ihr, dass eine falsche Antwort ihr teuer zu stehen kommen könnte. Kapitel 41: Angriffsvorwand vorkommende Charaktere: Bandou, Nana, Kouta, Nyu, Yuka, Mayu Bandou schießt auf Nana, welche sich ihrer sehr sicher ist und streift sie. Er hat eine Pistole Kaliber 50 mit Wolfram Kugeln, welche sehr gut gegen Diclonius/Silpeliten wirken, da sie schwer abzulenken sind. Yuka weckt Kouta auf und muss zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Nyu mit Kota unter einer Decke in einem Bett liegt und das zu allem Überfluss auch noch nackt. Nyu, welche zuvor gesehen hat, wie Yuka Kouta geküsst hat, küsst Yuka jetzt auf den Mund und fängt an ihre Brüste zu drücken. Yuka kann sich in ihrem erregten Zustand nicht recht wehren, weswegen ihr Höschen immer feuchter wird. Kouta sieht bei alledem zu. Just in diesem Moment stet Mayu in der Tür, welche meint, dass sie schon immer wusste, dass Erwachsene so "schmutzig" sind. Nyu fängt nun an Mayu zu "kneten", welche beginnt zu weinen, worauf Nyu von ihr ablässt. Nyu verlässt das Zimmer und Yuka kündigt an, dass am Nachmittag eine Freundin vorbeikommt. Nana liegt am Boden und versteht nicht, warum auf sie geschossen wurde. Bandou erzählt von seiner Suche nach Lucy. Nana behauptet sie wüsste nichts von Lucy, woraufhin Bandou ihr droht auf sie zu schießen. Bandou sagt zu Nana, es gebe keinen Platz für Menschen mit Hörnern und sie seien der Feind des Menschen. Kurz bevor Bandou abdrücken kann, aktiviert sich Nana´s Diclonius-Sinn, welcher ihr ungeahnte Kräfte verleiht. Kapitel 42: Auf der Flucht vorkommende Charaktere: Bandou, Nana Bandou, der sieht, dass etwas merkwürdiges abgeht, schießt auf Nana und muss zu seinem Erstaunen feststellen, dass diese keinen Schmerz empfindet. Nana sieht sich nach etwas um, das sie als Waffe benutzen könnte. Bandou hat den Strand aber gründlich von jeglichem Müll befreit. Nana bewegt sich weiter auf Bandou zu, woraufhin dieser ihr ins Bein schießt und sie warnt nicht näher zu kommen. Nana benutzt ihre Vektoren, um ihre Armprothese wie einen Pfeil auf Bandou zu schießen. Diese trifft ihn am Kopf, er fliegt um und verliert seine Waffe. Nana hat den Spieß scheinbar umgedreht, doch Bandou zieht eine zweite Waffe und schießt auf ihren Kopf. Seine Prothese kann dem Rückstoß nicht standhalten, weswegen er ihr das Ohr abschießt. Nana kommt wieder zu sich und schreit vor Schmerzen. Sie fragt Bandou, was mit seinem Arm passiert ist. Bandou versteht nicht was sie meint, ist sie doch auch eine Diclonius wie Lucy und muss mit dieser unter einer Decke stecken. Nana teilt ihm mit, dass ihr Körper ebenfalls von Lucy geschändet wurde und sie auch nur ihre Rache an ihr will. Bandou erkennt messerscharf, dass die beiden das selbe Ziel haben. Sie verrät Bandou, dass Diclonius die Präsenz anderer ihrer Art spüren können und dass sie Lucy nicht in der Nähe spürt. Sie unterbreitet Bandou den Vorschlag gemeinsam nach Lucy zu suchen. Dieser will lieber alles alleine durchziehen, will aber kontaktiert werden, wenn Nana Lucy spürt. Kapitel 43: Was nicht gesehen werden sollte vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi, Assistentin Arakawa, Shirakawa, Direktor Kakuzawa Arakawa wird mit einem Hubschrauber auf die Insel der Forschungseinrichtung eingeflogen, wo sie von Shirakawa, der Assistentin Kuramas, erwartet wird. Sie wurde abgeführt und in den Hubschrauber gesetzt, da sie Professor Yu Kakuzawa tot aufgefunden hat und damit über seine Hörner bescheid weiß. Arakawa hat eine Hundebox dabei, in der in etwa genügend Platz wäre, um einen Kopf zu verstauen. Die beiden steigen in einen Fahrstuhl und fahren bis 2000 Meter unter die Erde zum Lebensbrunn. Die beiden laufen bis zur Tür, die zum Lebensbrunn führt und öffnen diese. Indessen putzt Kouta das Haus und wird von Yuka dabei überwacht. Kouta fragt Yuka, wer ihr Gast an diesem Nachmittag sei. Yuka antwortet, es sei eine Freundin aus der Highschool, eine exzellente Schülerin obendrein. Yuka warnt Kouta, sich nicht an ihre Freundin ranzumachen und schickt ihn raus, um was zum Knabbern zu kaufen. Auf einer Treppe begegnet Kouta Nozomi, welche den Weg zum Mapple Inn nicht findet und Kouta sehr leise und sehr schüchtern nach dem Weg fragt. Kouta versteht sie nicht, weil sie nuschelt. Ein Windhauch hebt ihren Rock und Kouta hat freie Sicht... auf ihre Windel. Nozomi rennt verlegen davon und hält Kouta für einen Perversen. Shirakawa und Arakawa betreten den Lebensbrunn, welcher sich als riesige unterirdische Insel herausstellt. Die Luft scheint anders zu sein. Arakawa übergibt dem Direktor, welcher bereits auf sie gewartet hat, Yu Kakuzawas Kopf und möchte wieder gehen. Der Direktor stellt fest, dass sie die Hörner bereits gesehen hat und erschießt sie, jedoch nicht bevor er ihr noch sein Beileid bekundet. Kapitel 44: Pinkeln vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nyu, Nozomi Kouta ist vom Einkaufen zurück und betritt das Mapple Inn. Im Esszimmer sitzen Yuka, Nozomi, Mayu und Nyu beisammen und hören sich Nozomis Story an. Sie erzählt, jemand habe ihr Höschen gesehen. Dieser jemand kommt just in diesem Moment zur Tür rein. Es ist Kouta. Yuka, welche Nozomis Reaktion bei Koutas Anblick bemerkt hat fragt diese, ob es Kouta war, der ihr Höschen gesehen hat. Kouta verneint dies promt. Nozomi stürmt aus dem Haus. Kouta und Yuka suchen nach Nozomi, können diese aber lange Zeit nicht finden, bis Kouta auffällt, dass ein paar leichte Sandalen für den Garten fehlt. Er findet Nozomi, wie diese hinter Sträuchern versucht ihre Windel zu wechseln. Er erwischt sie mit einer triefenden Windel in den Händen. Nozomi gesteht Kouta, dass sie sich selbst einnässt und deswegen eine Windel tragen muss. Yuka, Mayu und Nyu kommen von hinten und Nozomi fürchtet jetzt aufzufliegen. Kouta schubst sie kurzerhand in einen Teich. Yuka regt sich darüber auf, weswegen er das getan hat. Kouta sagt zu Nozomi, sie solle keine Angst haben solange sie im Mapple Inn wohnt und reicht ihr eine Hand zum Aufstehen. Yuka holt aus, um Kouta eine Faust zu geben. Nozomi wirft sich in der Bahn und fängt sich eine anstatt Kouta. Es versammeln sich wieder alle am Tisch. Yuka erzählt, Nozomi sei aus einer reichen Familie, von der sie die einzige Erbin ist, weshalb man es ihr nicht erlaubt auf die Musik-Hochschule zu gehen, obwohl sie Sängerin werden möchte. Sie bereitet sich selbst auf die Aufnahmeprüfung vor und ist deswegen zum Üben im Mapple Inn. Nozomi singt den versammelten etwas vor, was sich nach Koutas und Yukas Meinung sehr gut anhört. Kapitel 45: Versteckspielen vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka , Mayu, Nozomi, Nana Kouta und Yuka sitzen morgens am Esstisch und hören wie Nozomi singt. Yuka möchte wissen, was es mit Nozomis geheimer Unterwäsche auf sich hat. Kouta möchte darauf nicht antworten. Mayu verlässt das Haus, um mit Wanta Gassi zu gehen. Indessen läuft Nana mit zerfetzten Ärmeln durch die Stadt, weswegen sie von allen komisch angesehen wird. Nana ist überaus hungrig und weiß nichts mit Geld anzufangen, da ihr nie gesagt wurde was Geld ist. Nana läuft an den Ort, wo sie zuvor von Lucy besiegt worden war. Zeitgleich rennt Wanta von Maya fort und läuft Nana zu. Mayu kommt Wanta hinterher und erkennt Nana wieder. Gerade als Mayu davon überzeugt ist, es sei nur ein Traum gewesen, dass Nanas Beine abgerissen wurden, fällt eine Prothese eines eben solchen ab. Mayu fällt in Ohnmacht und wird von Nana zu einem überdachten Pavillon gebracht. Nana stellt sich Mayu vor und vice versa. Die beiden werden Freundinnen. Mayu erwischt Nana dabei wie diese Geld zum Heizen verbrennt. Kapitel 46: Das Projekt vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Mayu, Direktor Kakuzawa, Arakawa, Shirakawa Mayu bringt Nana davon ab das Geld zu verbrennen und erfährt, dass diese Geld von ihrem Vater (Kurama) bekommen hat. Sie fragt Nana, ob sie mit Nyu verwandt sei und erzählt dieser, dass Nyu mit ihr in einem Haus wohnt. Indessen liegt Arakawa am Boden, von Kakuzawas Schuss getroffen und am verbluten. Kakuzawa will aus ihr herausbekommen, wer der andere war, der die Leiche seines Sohnes gesehen hat. Arakawa kann sich nicht erinnern und ist dem Tod sehr nah, als sie sieht wie ihr Leben an ihr vorbeizieht. Im letzten Moment kann sie sich wieder erinnern, was Kota von ihr wollte und sagt es Kakuzawa. Kakuzawa bietet ihr an weiterzuleben und ihren Traum, eine große Wissenschaftlerin zu werden, zu erreichen, wenn sie ihm hilft Nyu/Lucy zu finden. Kapitel 47: Kontakt vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi, Nyu, Mayu, Nana Kouta und Yuka erwarten Mayu, welche später als sonst von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkommt. Yuka bittet Nozomi, Nyu das Singen beizubringen. Nozomi nimmt an und übt mit Nyu das Lied "Elfen Lied". Mayu erzählt Nana, dass Nyu mit ihr in einem Haus wohnt und möchte von Mayu zu ihr gebracht werden. Nyu beginnt Nozomis Brüste nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu bearbeiten und küsst Nozomi. Nozomi nässt sich dadurch ein. Kouta taucht von hinten auf und golft Nyu mit einer Pantoffel weg. Er trägt sie aus der Tür und gibt ihr einen ordentlichen Einlauf. Nyu versteckt sich im Schrank, um Kouta zu erschrecken, wenn dieser vorbeiläuft. Nana kommt mit Nana ins Zimmer herein, in dem alle beisammen sitzen. Nyu ist nicht da, weswegen Nana wieder gehen will. Da geht neben ihr ein Schrank auf und Nyu springt heraus. Nana beginnt damit Nyu zu vermöbeln. Kapitel 48: Panik im Maple Inn vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nozomi, Nyu, Mayu, Nana Nana vermöbelt Nyu und schlägt sie durch den ganzen Raum bis in den Garten hinaus. Nana glaubt Nyu/Lucy würde sich jetzt wehren. Nyu gibt aber nur ein verängstigtes "Nyu" von sich. Sie dreht sich zu Kouta und bekommt eine gescheuert. Niemand versteht, was hier abgeht. Kouta ist verärgert, Yuka besorgt um Nyu und Mayu tut es Leid Nana mitgebracht zu haben. Nana ist verwundert darüber, dass niemand auf ihrer Seite steht, hat sie doch Lucy vor sich stehen. Nyu ist bewusstlos und Kouta befiehlt Nana zu verschwinden. Nana zieht sich zu dem Pavillon zurück, in dem sie zuvor schon mit Mayu gewesen ist. Mayu folgt ihr dahin, um ihr ihre zurückgelassenen Sachen zu bringen. Im Verlauf des Gespräches wird Nana klar, dass die Lucy, der sie gerade begegnet ist, nicht die Lucy ist, die sie kennt. Nyu wacht währenddessen im Maple Inn als Lucy auf und Nana kann ihre Präsenz spüren, was sie erzittern lässt. Kapitel 49: Unvorhergesehen vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nyu, Mayu, Nana Nana spürt, dass Lucy erwacht ist und rennt in Richtung Maple Inn. Indessen will Lucy sich aufmachen, um Nana fertig zu machen, wird aber von Kouta aufgehalten. Lucy wird mit sanfter Gewalt zu Bettruhe gezwungen und erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit im Kinderheim zurück, in der sie auch häufig Fieber hatte. Lucy wird klar, dass sie eine zweite Persönlichkeit hat, an deren Taten sie sich nicht erinnern kann. Sie wird wieder zu Nyu und knuddelt Kouta. Sie sagt Kouta, dass sie ihn liebt, während Yuka in der Tür steht. Kapitel 50: Kanae kopieren vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nyu Yuka steht in der Tür und beobachtet, wie Nyu Kouta umarmt. Zu viel wird es ihr dann, wenn Kouta Nyus Umarmung erwidert und sie liebevoll drückt. Kouta wird sich selbst bewusst, dass er viel für Nyu empfindet. Kouta zeigt Nyu ein Bild von Kanae und sagt ihr, dass er etwas gemeines zu Kanae gesagt hat, was diese ihm jetzt nicht mehr verzeihen kann, da sie tot ist. Kouta entdeckt vor der Tür die Medizin, die Yuka holen sollte. Sie war also bereits wieder zurück und hat die beiden gesehen. Das ist Kouta jetzt auch klar. Er erkennt aber haarscharf, dass Nyus Fieber wichtiger ist, als eine schmollende Yuka. Kouta kocht Essen für Nyu, während diese aus ihrem Bett kriecht und sich die Haare schneidet. Kouta kommt mit dem Essen zurück zu Nyu ins Zimmer und lässt aus Entsetzen über Nyus neue Frisur das Tablett mit dem Essen fallen. Nyu hat sich die Haare geschnitten, um wie Kanae auszusehen und Kouta an ihrer Stelle verzeihen zu können. Nyu tut es sehr Leid Koutas Muschel kaputt gemacht zu haben, weshalb sie versucht Kouta aufzumuntern, indem sie versucht Kouta an Kanaes Stelle zu vergeben. Kouta sagt Nyu, dass er sie liebt, während es ihm so vorkommt, als würde er sie schon lange kennen. Yuka sitzt indessen am Strand an einem großen Fels und weint. Kapitel 51: Tränen vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Yuka, Nyu Yuka heult am Strand und glaubt, Kouta würde Nyu mehr lieben als sie. Kouta macht sich Sorgen, wo Yuka steckt und ruft bei ihren Eltern an. Dort ist sie nicht nach Aussage der Eltern. Yuka stellt sich vor, wie schön ihre Zukunft mit Kouta als Mann sein würde. Kouta taucht hinter ihr auf und batscht ihr eine, da er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hat, als sie verschwunden ist. Kouta meint, er könne nicht ohne sie zurück nach Hause gehen, woraufhin sie ihren Entschluss, aufzuhören von einer Zukunft mit ihm zu träumen, kurzerhand zurück nimmt. Kapitel 52: Kuramas Tochter vorkommende Charaktere: Mayu, Nana, Nyu, Kouta, Yuka, Direktor Kakuzawa, Shirakawa, Isobe Mayu sucht nachts nach Nana und findet diese vor dem Maple Inn Wache schiebend. Nana entschuldigt sich bei Nyu, sie geschlagen zu haben. Nyu und Kouta verzeihen ihr und Nana entschädigt Kouta für die zerbrochenen Fenster. Ihr wird angeboten im Haus zu übernachten, was sie zunächst aus Sturheit nicht will und sich dann doch überzeugen lässt. Direktor Kakuzawa hat erfahren, dass Kurama Nana entkommen lies und veranlasst Nummer 35 (Mariko), Kuramas leibliche Tochter zur Eliminierung Nana´s zu schicken. Shirakawa und Isobe machen sich auf den Weg zum Ort, an dem Nummer 35 festgehalten wird Kapitel 53: Wege und Entscheidungen vorkommende Charaktere: Isobe, Shirakawa, Saito, Mariko Man erfährt, dass Nummer 35 in einem riesigen Behälter gefangen gehalten wird, da die Reichweite ihrer Vektoren 11 Meter beträgt und sie damit sehr gefährlich ist. Isobe macht sich Sorgen, ob man es überhaupt verantworten kann, Nummer 35 freizulassen, da man sie unter Umständen gar nicht mehr in die eigene Gewalt bekommt, da sie sehr unkooperativ ist. Shirakawa weist darauf hin, dass man sie zur Mitarbeit zwingen wird und bei Nichtbefolgung der Befehle einfach die Sprengsätze zünden wird, die man ihr implantiert hat. Bevor man sie zwingen will, will man versuchen sie von ihrer Pflegemutter, Saito überreden zu lassen. Nummer 35 wird freigelassen. Saito nähert sich Nummer 35, um ihr nach ihrem Sturz zu helfen, wird aber dafür, sich als ihre Mutter ausgegeben zu haben, in zwei Teile gerissen. Shirakawa gibt den Befehl zum Zünden der Sprengsätze. Nummer 35 schießt den Wissenschaftler, der die Sprengsätze zünden soll mit Saitos oberer Hälfte ab. Saito, welche noch bei Bewusstsein ist, gelingt es den Zünder zu drücken, woraufhin der Arm von Nummer 35 abgesprengt wird und diese vor Schmerzen nichts mehr unternehmen kann. Shirakawa lässt Nummer 35 deutlich spüren, wer die Zügel in der Hand hält und garantiert Nummer 35, ihren Traum zu erfüllen, wenn sie alles tut, was ihr befohlen wird. Kapitel 54: Sandschlösser vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Mayu, Nozomi, Kouta, Nyu, Yuka, Bandou, Mariko, Isobe An neuer Morgen bricht im Maple Inn an. Zunächst essen alle gemeinsam am Tisch. Nozomi bietet Nana an, ihr Kleid zu flicken, welches vom Kampf mit Lucy reichlich mitgenommen aussieht. Nana genießt daraufhin ein Bad, das erste richtige Bad in ihrem Leben. Nana ist überglücklich über das was sie im Maple Inn genießt. Sie bekommt zu essen, darf baden und sich ein Eis gönnen. Sie empfindet dieses Glück jedoch nur gedämpft, da sie befürchtet aufgrund ihrer Dickköpfigkeit von Kouta aus dem Haus geworfen zu werden. Kouta betritt das Zimmer und eröffnet ihr, sie solle sich an das Haus gewöhnen und anfangen im Haus zu helfen, weil sie jetzt auch ein Mitbewohner des Hauses ist. Nana entschuldigt sich bei allen für ihre Dickköpfigkeit, wobei sie in Freudentränen ausbricht. Bandou sitzt in einer Hütte am Strand und bekommt Besuch von Nana, welche ihm erzählt, dass sie ein Zuhause gefunden und nichts von Lucy gehört hat. Plötzlich spürt sie eine überaus mächtige Präsenz, welche aus einem Hubschrauber am Himmel zu stammen scheint. Im Hubschrauber befindet sich Mariko, eskortiert von Isobe. Mariko versichert sich bei Isobe, dass sie Nana töten darf und Lucy am Leben lassen soll. Kapitel 55: Mariko vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Bandou, Mariko, Isobe, Shirakawa, Kouta Nana spürt, dass sich jemand mächtiges in dem Hubschrauber über ihr befindet und ihretwegen gekommen ist. Sie bittet Bandou um Hilfe. Dieser will aber nichts von ihren Problemen wissen. Nana meint, jetzt da man sie holen kommt, könne sie nicht mehr im Maple Inn bleiben, was sie Kouta auch mitteilt. Sie stürmt in Richtung, wo der Hubschrauber gelandet ist und muss feststellen, dass die überaus starke Aura von einem Kind stammt. Dieses Kind ist Mariko, welche den Auftrag hat Lucy zu finden und die Erlaubnis hat auch Nana zu erledigen, sollte sie ihr über den Weg laufen. In ihren Körper sind Sprengsätze eingepflanzt, die per Fernbedienung gezündet werden können oder nach 30 Minuten automatisch zünden, sollte ein geheimer Code nicht regelmäßig von Isobe eingegeben werden. Nana unterschätzt Mariko und versucht sich ihr zu nähern. Sie wird aus großer Entfernung von Marikos Vektoren durchdrungen, welche anfängt Nanas Prothesen abzunehmen und sie auszuziehen. Kapitel 56: Mädchenspaß vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Kurama, Nana, Mariko, Isobe, Kouta, Yuka, Nyu, Mayu Direktor Kakuzawa hat herausgefunden, dass Nummer 7 (Nana) noch lebt und konfrontiert Kurama damit. Er hat eine Vereinbarung mit Kurama, derer nach Nummer 35 (Mariko), Kuramas leibliche Tochter am gelassen wird, Kurama seinerseits Kakuzawas Befehlen folgt. Kurama hat Kakuzawas Befehl Nana zu töten missachtet, weswegen dieser ihm eröffnet, dass er jetzt mit Nummer 35 tun und lassen kann, was er will. Er verrät ihm, dass er Nummer 35 geschickt hat, um Nummer 7 zu töten. Währenddessen wird Nana von Mariko im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auseinander genommen. Mariko erfreut sich daran Nana nackt in die Luft zu schleudern und sie dann auf den Boden aufklatschen zu lassen. Irgendwann kann Isobe nicht mehr länger hinsehen und befiehlt Mariko, Nana sofort zu töten. Mariko ist einverstanden. Währenddessen sitzt man im Maple Inn am Tisch beim Abendessen und vermisst Nana. Kapitel 57: Vater für zwei vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Isobe, Mariko, Nana, Kurama Kurama hat sich auf auf den Weg gemacht, Nana zu finden und Mariko aufzuhalten. Mariko ist dabei Nana umzubringen und garantiert ihr, ihren Papa auch umzubringen. Just in diesem Moment erwacht eine erstaunliche Kraft in Nana, mithilfe derer sie Mariko aus ihrem Rollstuhl wirft und triumphierend über ihr steht. Ihr Äußeres hat sich insofern verändert, dass sie jetzt gefährlich wirkt. Ihr Blick ist anders und ihre Wortwahl auch eher gröber. Mariko hasst Nana dafür, dass sie einen guten Vaterhat , während ihr Vater versucht hat, sie bei ihrer Geburt umzubringen. Nana greift mit ihren Vektoren in Marikos Kopf und macht diese bewegungsunfähig. Kurama taucht auf, woraufhin Nana alles stehen und liegen lässt und sich in Kuramas Arme werfen will. Mariko merkt in diesem Moment, dass sie Nana nicht von hinten angreifen kann, weil diese Ihre Vektoren blockiert hat. Nana umarmt Kurama und will dafür Anerkennung von ihm, dass sie Mariko besiegt hat. Kurama spricht aber Mariko mit "Mariko, bist du das?" an. Mariko erkennt Kurama als ihren Vater. Kapitel 58: Wände des weißen Labors vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Arakawa, Mariko, Kurama, Nana, Isobe, Yu Kakuzwa (Rückblende) Direktor Kakuzawa klärt Arakawa auf, was es mit dem Lebensbrunn auf sich hat. Es ist die Geburtsstätte der Diclonius und gleichzeitig deren Grabstätte. Lucy ist die mitochondriale Eva der neuen Menschheit. Innerhalb eines Jahres soll sie die gesamte Menschheit ersetzen. Der Direktor will der Vater der neuen Menschheit werden und ist deshalb an Lucy interessiert. Kurama wird noch immer von Nana umarmt, welche mit Tränen in den Augen wissen will, ob Mariko wirklich seine Tochter ist. Kurama bestätigt, dass Mariko seine Tochter ist, er versucht hat sie zu töten und ihre Mutter getötet zu haben. Kurama erinnert sich zurück: Kurama und Yu Kakuzawa kannten sich schon in ihrer Studienzeit. Die beiden studierten in etwa das Selbe und haben sich im Labor kennengelernt. Die beiden haben schon damals über die Möglichkeit einer mitochondrialen Eva diskutiert. Kakuzawa hat Kurama ein Angebot gemacht, demnach Kurama in der Forschungseinrichtung seines Vaters an der Entstehung der Menschheit forschen darf. Kurama nahm das Angebot an. Kapitel 59: Testversuche an dem Lebenden vorkommende Charaktere: Direktor Kakuzawa, Kurama, Kisaragi, Hiromi Kurama, Nummer 3 Rückblende: Ein Spezialeinsatzkommando stürmt eine Wohnung, in der ein Mord stattgefunden haben soll. Dort ist ein etwa 5 jähriges Kind zu finden, welches einen der Spezialeinsatzkräfte tötet, bevor es selbst von Kugeln durchsiebt wird. Diese mysteriösen Kinder zu erforschen, welche ihre Mitmenschen töten, ist Aufgabe des Forschungslabors. Im Forschungslabor werden sie mit Kanonenkugeln beschossen, um zu testen, wie viel diese mit ihren Kräften umleiten können. Kurama gefällt das alles nicht. Er hält es für fragwürdig, ob man solche Experimente durchführen darf. Yu Kakuzawa hat weniger Bedenken. Er meint, jemand müsse es ja tun, der Wissenschaft wegen. Kisaragi taucht mit einem Tablett mit Kaffee auf, stolpert aber und lässt es fallen. Sie kommt mit einem neuen Tablett, welches sie ebenfalls fallen lässt. Kurama geht nach Hause. Zuhause erzählt ihm seine Frau, sie sei schwanger. Allerdings ist Hiromi in der Vergangenheit Lucy begegnet, welche sie mit dem Vektor-Virus angesteckt hat. Davon wissen beide vorerst nichts. Kapitel 60: Verkündigung vorkommende Charaktere: Nummer 3, Kurama, Yu Kakuzawa, Hiromi Kurama, Oomori Die Versuche an Nummer 3 gehen weiter im Forschungslabor. Die Resultate die Nummer 3 liefert sind nicht gut, denn sie hat sich in den letzten Monaten nicht verbessert. Als es Fütterungszeit für Nummer 3 ist, tötet diese die Hand, die sie füttert und den Wachmann gleich mit. Sie läuft durch einen Gang auf den Kurama rausläuft. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm und steckt ihm mit dem Vektor-Virus an. Gleich danach wird sie von Yu Kakuzawa erschossen. Kuramas Frau Hiromi liegt im Krankenhaus und hat das Kind mit dem sie schwanger war verloren. Hiromi ist ein halbes Jahr später schwanger mit Mariko. Original Cover Elfen Lied manga volume 5.jpg Elfen Lied manga volume 6.jpg Navigation Referenzen Kategorie:Manga